


Toil & Trouble

by TheWickedWitchy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWickedWitchy/pseuds/TheWickedWitchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There ain’t no party like a Stark Halloween party. In which Steve learns to let go, Tony is dressed like a rabbit and Thor is a literal golden boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pain to write I cannot even express the torture. Not beta-d so forgive me if you find any nonsense

‘Can we please for the love of God get some music in here??’  
Steve didn’t think he could get any more irritated than he already was but somehow Tony’s voice turned it up a notch. It was like the billionaire had a sixth sense of when to add more fuel to the fire that was Steve’s annoyance and today was no different. One of the seamstresses pulled on his sleeve and Steve gave an exasperated sigh as she gently nudged his arm up. He never realised what a pain it could be to just hold still for a while.

~ 

At some point last week Tony had tried to convince all of them to properly celebrate Halloween this year. What could have been a peaceful and most of all quiet Sunday brunch at the tower soon turned into another round of Stark Vs. The Rest as he started to argue how amazing his Halloween party could be if they would just be good sports and dress up.

‘You honestly think that dressing up as ghosts or what not is a good idea? Do you have shrapnel in your brain now Stark?’  
Clint waved a half-full spoon of yogurt in circles around his temple and placed it in his already stuffed mouth with a snort. 

‘Come on guys it’s not just dressing up! It’s dancing and drinks and loud music and having fun. Remember fun? It’s supposed to make you feel good and fuzzy inside’ Tony countered, swinging his coffee mug dangerously at them for emphasis.

Across him Natasha chewed on a bit of pancake and couldn’t help but roll her eyes. When Tony gave a sly wink she merely grunted.  
‘Forget it.’

Not fazed by this Tony turned a hopeful look to Bruce who simply shrugged and Pepper just shook her head without making a sound. 

‘What is this Hal-O-een?’ Thor asked and it was just the spark needed to ignite Tony’s enthusiasm further. He grinned and planted himself firmly on the table barely missing the plate with bacon and eggs Thor had just piled on.

‘It is only the best holiday of the year! Well, aside from Christmas of course, nothing beats Christmas. So it’s the second best holiday but it’s marvellous! Picture this: spooky decorations, skeletons on the ceiling, food, gallons and gallons of gooey punch with enough gin to knock out an army, and people in costumes everywhere! There should be a band and some mummies holding torches!’

‘A proper Midgardian feast then? ‘ Thor smiled and leaned back to check Steve’s face for confirmation.

Somewhere deep in Steve’s stomach something warm stirred, a fluttery feeling that was firmly nested there for the past weeks, months even. It was always there, in the background, but boiled to the surface whenever Thor turned to him and smiled like that. He would do that every time Tony went on a verbal rampage about something , checking if the sassy billionaire wasn’t joking.   
As Tony babbled on ( I swear, you haven’t laughed until you see people jump and scream at falling skeletons ) Steve thought about the party and if he would enjoy being in the crazy world that is Starks vision of a ‘good time’. Granted, he couldn’t get drunk but it would be nice to be amongst friends and just simply enjoy each other’s company in a setting that didn’t involve explosions, or briefings. If Thor was determined to learn the Midgardian traditions then this wouldn’t be the worst idea to try. 

‘Cap? What do you think?’

Tony nudged his arm and Steve noticed the rest were seemingly waiting on him to comment, as if he was leading them into something messy and waiting for a strategy plan. Something serious gleamed in Tony’s eyes.

‘We need this.’

Even though Steve was pretty sure he would regret it later he just nodded.

‘Sure, why not.’

‘Excellent!’ Tony beamed and swaggered off. ‘ We go shopping this Friday, don’t sleep in.’

~

He could have known that shopping with Tony Stark would not be your run-of-the-mill trip to the mall. By the time their cars stopped on 4th Avenue and they were ushered in one of the largest costume stores in New York it was clear Tony was quite serious about them getting the best costumes the city had to offer. The top floor was cleared for them to browse around and the staff friendly and helpful. It was still uncomfortable to find something that didn’t make him feel ridiculous and Steve started to think it was perhaps a better idea to just wear his captain suit and be done with it.

The rest of the team seemed hesitant at first, Bruce was wandering around the mad scientist section looking like a lost pup and Clint just observed the rows and rows various uniforms without touching anything. Natasha eyed some of the sexy costumes that were suggested by a very flamboyant sales man and picked a long witch gown with a matching hat before disappearing in one of the spacious dressing rooms. Pepper seemed to know exactly what she didn’t want, dismissing over half of the floor with a curt shake of her head and Steve, Steve found himself in the sports section wondering how he would ever fit in the tight baseball shirt, or the various college type jackets that all seemed tiny. 

As he took the largest size jacket and shirt from the rack he overheard Thor’s booming laugh from across the room. He stepped out of the row and watched his boyfriend conversing with the middle-aged woman that helped him with his costume and Steve couldn’t suppress a smile.

_Boyfriend._

Such a strange word. He didn’t like the label at all, it didn’t describe properly what they had, what Thor was. He was so much more, it meant so much more. Partner, friend, lover, mate. It all seemed so tame and shallow. And nothing about them, about Thor, was tame. He heard the woman laugh loudly and noticed how Thor was beaming down at her, as if she was the most delightful creature he ever laid eyes on. He had a way with people, Steve thought, a way of making them feel comfortable and secure. _Safe._ He knew when to be patient, when to ask and when to be silent, he somehow knew exactly what to do at what time.

Steve watched the woman chat as she pulled a few costumes from the racks, probably explaining to Thor what they all represented. Thor stood tall in casual jeans and pale grey shirt he probably found deeply hidden in Steve’s closet somewhere, his hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. He nodded in approval as she presented him with different items, touched some of the fabric with long fingers and Steve remembered the first time those fingers touched him, in the Tower elevator, somewhere between floor 9 and 10. 

A flush creped over Steve cheeks at the thought. It took him a long time to realise what it was that made him feel so terrified and weak when he was around Thor, never mind to accept that he was smitten with the demi-god. Things changed after that elevator ride and the searing kiss in it, Thor claiming his lips and pulling him close opened the floodgates of something Steve never thought he would have. Someone wanted him and needed him and desired him. And made no apologies for his need. 

‘Steven!’

Thor’s voice woke Steve from his musings and he waved at the captain to come closer.

‘I have chosen my garment’ he pronounced proudly and swung the costume forward.

At first Steve thought Thor made a mistake as the item on the hanger was simply an over-sized white piece of cloth with a golden trim. But after a closer inspection he realised it was a Roman toga costume and a small one.

‘Oh! Well that’s… nice.’

He audibly gulped and Thor’s mouth twisted upwards in a mischievous grin.

‘I will need assistance with this’ and he grabbed the captains hand.

Thor pulled him towards one of the dressing rooms and Steve glanced over his shoulder to check if any of the others would notice. Thankfully, Tony was too busy being zipped up in a hideous pink bunny costume under the disapproving supervision of Pepper while Natasha and Clint were checking theirs for practical places to hide weaponry.   
As if he could sense his tension Thor looked at Steve and smiled.

‘Never mind them’ and pulled him in the dressing room.

After the curtain was closed the room was still large enough for them to move around but Steve still stepped back against the wall without the mirror to give Thor more space. The demi-god swung his arm over his head and pulled at his shirt to remove it, the gesture both casual and erotic at the same time. He threw it on the bench in front of him with the nonchalance of a man who didn’t mind being exposed and Steve watched as the muscles on Thor’s back flexed, the broad shoulders looked even rounder and harder under the harsh light. When Thor unzipped his pants he caught Steve looking at him in the mirror and chuckled, without a word he pulled down his pants and briefs at the same time. 

Never in a million years would he get used to the sight of seeing Thor like this, without his armor and shiny golden skin that radiated heat and made him weak in the knees. It was like watching a living breathing statue, muscles defined so sharply it would have made sculptors of old envious, truly out of this world Steve thought. The rock hard butt cheeks with the dips on the sides, the roundness of his thighs, the hip bones. He had seen and felt every crevice before, so many times, but it always took his breath away. 

‘I believe this should be folded?’

Thor’s eyes, that electrifying blue, found Steve’s in the mirror again and the soldier tried to focus on the cloth that Thor now had wrapped around his waist.

‘Right. I think so, yeah. And then over the shoulder’ Steve mumbled, stepping forward to take a piece and check where to attach it. 

It was nearly impossible to focus on the task with his face inches from Thor’s shoulder blades but somehow he managed to use the pin and secure the back. A few times Steve’s fingers ghosted over Thor’s skin while adjusting the fabric, the warm flesh shooting sparks through his hands. Together they tucked and folded the remaining pieces of the cloth and by the time the largest part was swung over Thor’s shoulder Steve was flustered with a painful arousal pressing against his jeans. He couldn’t help himself and placed his lips on the soft skin in front of him, right between the broad shoulders, his senses immediately overwhelmed by the taste and smell of Thor’s body. 

He caught Thor’s gaze in the mirror when he looked up, the blue eyes slightly hooded and when Steve snaked his hands downward and found the strong thighs the demi-god moaned that oh so familiar rumbling sound that Steve adored. The blond placed one of his hands on the mirror and without warning arched his back, pressing his behind to Steve’s very strained crotch. The friction made Steve gasp and his hands moved out of their own to Thor’s hips where he grabbed them firmly. How could he resist not pushing closer and rub himself against that firm ass , circling to increase the contact. He licked at the slightly damp skin but somewhere in the back of his mind a tiny voice was nagging that they should stop, not here, not now.

‘Thor.. Thor we can’t..’ he panted and with all the strength he could muster let go of the demi-gods hips.

When Steve stepped back he found Thor’s face in an expression he never saw before, a mix of disappointment, a little sadness even. Steve hated saying no to him, he had never done it before, but it was a store after all and the prospect of Tony overhearing them or god forbid one of the staff overhearing them was just unbearable. Thor nodded in understanding and before Steve could say anything else Tony loudly announced behind the curtain:

‘Hurry up lovebirds, your seamstress is here!’


	2. Chapter 2

No one in their right mind would ever dare to call a Stark party boring but as he wandered around the giant hall Steve was pleased to see that, compared to Tony’s usual antics, this turned out to be a classy event. For one there was no livestock this time (last year Thanksgiving was a mess - _it was Thanksgiving, of course there were going to be turkeys!_ ) and the delicate spider webs and black decorations made the enormous space look surprisingly elegant. Perhaps it was the people in their elaborate costumes, glittery robes and masks with feathers, or the ridiculous amount of candles and torches but Steve had to admit, it felt warm and inviting. You could tell that everyone was enjoying themselves, the atmosphere was electrifying with bursts of laughter and the buzz of chatting attendees. As he made his way to the punch table with the promised gooey green bowl with gin and several other drinks people greeted him , patted him on the back, commented on his costume. He didn’t feel dressed up at all, the college baseball jacket, shirt and jeans were extremely normal in comparison to the majority but he had slicked his hair back and painted black stripes under his eyes. At the very least he had made an effort Steve thought, even if Clint said it was ‘dull as a sack of bricks’. When the waiter handed him a very generous glass of punch a red-headed witch nudged an elbow in his ribs and smiled.

‘Don’t you look dashing’ Natasha grinned and he laughed as her nose scrunched in disapproval when she spotted his slick locks.

‘Well I tried, apparently jocks take great pride in their looks.’

He waggled his eyebrows in a semi-flirty fashion and Natasha downed her remaining punch in one large gulp. She gave him an amused look and waved her glass at the waiter for a refill. 

‘I have to hand it to Tony, the punch is truly excellent.’

‘How much glasses did you devour already?’ Steve laughed and the red-head simply snorted after taking a big sip of her new drink.

‘A lady never tells Cap. Besides it would bruise his ego too much ‘ she winked and pointed with her witch-like index finger to the left where Tony was shaking his bunny tail at Thor who was having a laughing fit.

Steve’s eyes wandered over Thor, that smile, _god that smile,_ his impossibly golden hair that cascaded on the broad shoulders. Somehow, someone, had convinced him to spray some glittery substance all over his body and he was even shinier than usual, the muscles gleaming in the candlelight. The white cloth clung to his body a little too snug and Steve huffed, suddenly feeling very warm. It had been two days since they went shopping and neither of them had spoken about it.

‘Everything okay with you guys?’

Next to him Natasha raised one eyebrow and Steve sipped his punch, debating with himself if he should lie or tell the truth.

‘Yeah, everything is fine. Why?’

‘Oh, I don’t know. He seemed a bit quiet yesterday.’

Her comment gave Steve’s stomach a nervous twitch and he looked at her, not daring to ask her to elaborate. Natasha gave him a small smile, the kind she would always give when she felt apologetic and took another sip.

‘Must be hard for him being here, away from home.’

‘I suppose..’ 

‘At home he is a prince ‘ she continued ‘can’t imagine what that must be like, so much responsibilities..’

‘And always getting what you want’ Steve added, surprised at the tiny bitter undertone in his voice.

She looked at him, brows furrowed slightly, head tilted just a little as if she was trying to read his mind. When Steve took another sip, Natasha sighed and started towards the dance floor. After two steps she turned towards him, her brows still furrowed in that questioning expression.

‘You know, getting what you want is nice. But getting what you need is better.’

She gave him a gentle smile and the train of her gown swung behind her as he made her way into the crowd.  
For a few seconds the words lingered in Steve’s mind. Was that it, the reason why Thor had been so unlike himself the past few days? He watched his lover as Thor laughed loudly at Tony’s ridiculous dance moves, the corners of his eyes crinkled from the joy. He was magnificent and Steve suddenly realised that maybe, just maybe, he should just.. do what feels right. A few yards away from him he saw Tony place a furry pink paw on one of Thor’s pecs and something in Steve’s brain clicked.

_Mine._

He made his way quickly towards the two men and guided one arm around Thor’s waist.

‘Sorry Tony. Thor, we need to talk.’

Thor nodded without question and they excused themselves, making their way through the mass of people towards the stairs. Steve sensed he was almost dragging at Thor to walk with him and he felt childish and desperate. But he needed to speak his mind so badly, by the time they were upstairs in the hallway he was positively panting with anxiety. 

‘Steven, stop.’ Thor halted and grabbed his arm as the soldier tried to walk on.

‘What bothers you so? ‘

The blue eyes searched his own for answers and for a few seconds Steve could only stand and try to control his breath.

‘I don’t … Are you mad at me? ‘

Thor’s expression changed to quizzical and he stepped forward to grab Steve’s other hand also.

‘No! Not in the slightest! Why would you think such a thing?’

A shaky sigh escaped Steve’s lips and he tried desperately to find the right words without sounding weak, or desperate, or both.

‘You have been so quiet, and I thought.. I thought that you might think I rejected you, the other day I mean.. in the store.’

The tall man in front of him sighed deeply and he cupped Steve’s face in his hands, the large thumbs caressing his cheeks. Thor didn’t say a word when he pressed his forehead against Steve’s and the soldier melted into the warm hands on his face.

‘Because I didn’t.. I didn’t reject you. It was just not the place.’

‘I know.’

Thor spoke softly and stepped back a little, his hand now slowly pulling Steve in an embrace. A scruffy cheek tickled Steve’s ear and he placed his arms around him, squeezing the warmth.

‘Tell me, please tell me what’s wrong ‘ Steve whispered.

The tall blond loosened the embrace and took a step away from him, leaving Steve suddenly feeling cold at the loss.

‘I know I have still much to learn about Midgard, about you’ Thor spoke softly. ‘I often find myself the slave of my desires. I wish I had your resolve Steven, your calmness.’

Thousands of thoughts buzzed in Steve’s head, trying to align. Maybe it was time to let go for a change, to not be controlled by his mind. 

Without hesitation, as if some invisible leash was cut, he surged forward, enveloping Thor again in a crushing embrace. His hungry mouth found another, almost bruising the delicate flesh as he kissed Thor hard. To hell with whoever would walk into that hallway, Steve didn’t care. All that mattered now, in this moment, that he was here, that Thor’s lips were his and that all of him was close and pressed against his body, hot and comforting and so very desirable.

‘I want you, all of you, always!’ he managed to grunt between kisses and sloppy licks, he could feel Thor tense up at his words, the muscles in his neck flexing under Steve’s hand.

‘You have me.’

It was as if someone had charged Steve up with new energy, as if a switch was turned on inside him and he didn’t feel like stopping. He pushed Thor against the wall and got rid of his own jacket while keeping his mouth wherever he could reach. His hands clawed at the tight bulging arms, trying desperately to touch as much of Thor as possible. Nothing about this compared to the first time when everything was sweet, and gentle, and exploring. They had made love before, yes, they had fucked before but now it would be different.

He could feel Thor tense up under him, his erection pressing hard against Steve’s thigh that was wedged between his legs. The soldiers hands wandered below, to the edge of the cloth where the delicate fabric was plastered against the demi-gods skin. Thor growled loudly when Steve pushed it upwards, exposing his hot flesh to the cooler air. When his finger enveloped his cock Thor gasped, only encouraging Steve to suck hard on the collarbone of his lover.

Their tongues wrestled with each other, the battle won by neither and when Steve squeezed and pulled at Thor’s length the demi-god hissed.

‘Let me.. let me please you’ Thor managed to whisper.

Already they were a mess of sweat and fabric. Steve finally released Thor from their entanglement and rested his back against the wall. His erection was throbbing painfully, begging to be freed and Thor did just that, undoing the bottoms of the jeans with swift fingers. The baseball shirt was clinging to his body and Steve decided to get rid of it, pulling it off as the demi-god grabbed his cock. The blue eyes met his and a searing kiss followed, Thor’s beard scratching his cheek once more.

The strong hands were now pulling down his jeans, releasing his balls and Thor made his way to Steve’s neck, sucking and biting at every inch along the way. Steve didn’t care about the marks that were left on his body, consumed by the feeling of want and need at the ministrations. When Thor found his nipple he couldn’t help but moan at the sensation, a surge of arousal made his cock twitch repeatedly. By the time Thor made his way down, slowly circling his navel and cupped his balls with a large hand Steve was sure he would come on the spot.

They had done this before, of course, but not like this. Not with Thor on his knees in front of him and Steve’s fingers tangled with the blond locks, holding him firm in place. There was nothing sweet about the way Thor licked at the head, how he traced one thick vein along the whole shaft, and the way Steve guided him was not gentle. The demi-god looked up at him in awe and adoration and let all of him glide inside the warm mouth. Steve’s knees buckled at the feeling, the wet hot tongue swirled around the head as the blond hollowed his cheeks and slid his mouth over him over and over again. He wanted to come so badly, his balls tensed up and bobbed up, but not like this.

‘Wait.. Thor wait!’

Before Thor could question why Steve pulled him up, his hand firmly on the tall blonds neck and kissed him.

‘Against the wall.’

He turned his lover around and pressed him face first against the wall, the position almost identical to their situation in the store. Only this time Steve had no intention of stopping and he sucked hard on the sweaty shoulder blade in front of him. Thor was panting loudly , his eye peering over his shoulder to see what Steve was doing, both hands placed firmly above his head. It was a beautiful sight and Steve relished in the rising muscles of Thor’s back, noticed the slightly bent knees and the very pronounced ass covered barely by the cloth. He pressed himself flush against Thor’s back, his heated chest sticking to Thor’s slick skin and Steve licked it, delighted by the taste. 

Steve could hear Thor’s breath hitch as he pulled the cloth up, exposing the round cheeks. As he marked Thor’s back with teeth and tongue, swirling and caressing it with swollen lips his fingers found the tight entrance and Steve felt it twitch in anticipation, swollen and eager. 

‘Steven..’ Thor whispered, pleading.

It was more than Steve could bear, he held himself steady with one hand on Thor’s shoulder and with the other guided himself towards Thor’s entrance. His cock, slick from arousal and covered in pre come found the tight muscle and without a second thought he slowly thrust forward. The heat and tightness was delicious, he felt completely consumed by Thor’s body and when the demi-god moaned his name once more Steve’s body was on fire. He started to pound in deep and sure thrusts, his legs shaky from the tension and excitement. The feeling was consuming him slowly, sending bursts of sparks through his nerves and he couldn’t help but pant and moan at the sensations. 

He could tell from the noises that Thor was close, the feral grunts were so familiar to him and with one particular deep stroke he caused Thor to clench around him. The demi-god hisses as he came and floods of come squirted on the wall and floor in front of him. It was too much, the sight of the demi-gods come dripping from the large head and Thor’s growling yes sent Steve over the edge. His eyes screwed shut as his whole body was electrocuted by the release, his balls tightened painfully as the waves of pleasure washed over him and the seed was pushed violently out of him. He held Thor tightly as he tried not to fall, his arms clutching the waist of his lover. Slowly, very slowly, he opened his eyes, adjusting to the light. As they broke apart, a mess of come, sweat and wet clothing they chuckled at each other, Thor a vision of blond and sticky bliss. He pulled Steve flush to his chest and the kiss was once again sweet and gentle. Sweet and gentle was good Steve thought, for now.


End file.
